Oblivious
by MishaBurrows
Summary: Summary: N is an infamous model; Touya his assistant. N has been offered a six-page spread in Unova's most popular magazine, 'Elite', and must travel to Nimbasa City, where he will, intevitably, run into his ex, Elesa. The only way to avoid the tabloids is to announce a relationship with a new, up-coming model. This is where Touya comes in... AU! WARNINGS INSIDE!
1. The proposition

**Note: Imagine all the bold words (not including the AN and this section) are striked-through, FF has messed up the format...**

**Summary: N is an infamous model; Touya his assistant. N has been offered a six-page spread in Unova's most popular magazine, 'Elite', and must travel to Nimbasa City, where he will, intevitably, run into his ex, Elesa. The only way to avoid the tabloids is to announce a relationship with a new, up-coming model. This is where Touya comes in... AU!**

**Warnings: Rated T - will eventually be M ****for sexy times****. Touya/N, malexmale, cross-dressing.**

**Disclaimer: I - obviously - do not own, nor do I claim to own any of the characters in Pokemon, Pokemon itself or Nintendo. **

**See below for AN :3**

A blanket of greying-white lay messily over the Castelia City ground, impurified by the varying footsteps of miscellaneous passersby. Christmas lights twinkled ostentatiously against the white canvas that was the sky; the Castelia civillians chatted animatedly towards one another in a festive spirit. It was a beautiful sight for the eyes to behold, for anyone other than Touya, who had been trapped in the _Plasma_ office for all of eight hours. The only thing that differed from the norm in the over-sized building was the tedious Christmas ballads that were constantly playing over the tannoy-system. Touya had had enough of Mariah Carey for a lifetime, that was for sure. The faint scent of Americano coffee seeps through the crack in the window, taunting the boy, his stomach growling in protest.

The phosphorescent lights outside beckoned the brunette, but the monotone drawl of a certain green-haired man broke his trance.

"Touya, are you even listening to me?"

Snapping his head from its firm position on his hand, the brunette glanced towards the model, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. The man before him stood tall, at about six feet, with green locks that cascade down his slender back and bounce flamboyantly at the slightest bit of movement. He wore his usual uniform of a black turtleneck, off-white lab-coat and tan trousers, accompanied by his bizarre gold, rubix-cube-like accessory. He had sharp features: a strong jawline, dazzling green orbs for eyes, a slightly up-turned nose and a small spattering of freckles along his nose. His skin was alabaster, and he looked so thin; so fragile, even the smallest of touches would break him. "Yes, Sir."

N rolls his eyes in exasperation. "It's blatantly obvious you weren't. I suppose it's a good job I'm not paying you for your intelligence - or, perhaps, lack of..." Touya scowls at the taller male, but N is oblivious and runs a porcelain hand through his hair, before continuing.

"I _said_," N ennunciates, "I'd appreciate it if you'd accompany me to Nimbasa City, I have been offered a six-page spread in _'Elite' _magazine, but I need to have a meeting with Elesa and the editors to finalise everything. Alas, I'd really rather not have the inevitable talk with Elesa about how much "better off" she is without me, and how she thinks she's finally found "the one". I want to avoid my brief relationship with her being published all over Unova, if I can help it; I suppose that's where you come in."

Touya cocks his head to the side and knits his eyebrows together in scepticism. "Why me? What do I have to do?"

There's a short pause, but to Touya, it lasts an eternity. Each second, an hour. His eyes - once more - flicker over the scene beyond the window, couples walking hand-in-hand, choirs chortling Christmas carols, children tugging at the hems of their parents clothes, desperate to grab their attention to show them the newest, top of the range gadgets. Touya can feel a migraine coming on. ..._Fucking Mariah Carey_. N smiles wryly.

"Be my female model."

Touya can see the words pouring out of the **attractive** mans mouth, but he can't comprehend them, he can feel the heat rising to his cheeks, and blows hot air into his face. "What?" The brunette stares dazedly at N, emerald eyes boring into him.

"Obviously, I wouldn't be asking you to do it for nothing, you will recieve a rather hefty raise, I can assure you," N murmurs, his deep voice travelling down the smaller mans **crotch** spine.

At this, Touya's attention is fully turned to N, and a smile wriggles onto his tanned face. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place..."

The brown-haired boy had been struggling with debt after his company was forced to declare bankruptcy, all but three years previously. N was, undeniably, a puerile nuisance, incapable of doing anything for himself, and yet the incredibly generous paycheck at the end of the month bound the two together. Touya hated to think where he would be without this **gorgeous** man, as aggravating as he found him. His mother had refused to speak to - let alone _help_ - Touya, due to the on-going feud between him and his twin sister, Touko...

_'Does this mean I'm whoring myself out for extra cash?_' Touya asks himself mentally, straightening a particularly stubborn wrinkle in his favourite blue jacket. _'Yes, but I'm going to be wearing fucking _Westwood_whilst doing so.'_

**AN: Thanks for reading, I sincerely hope you're enjoying it so far. I'll try and update as frequently as possible. I still have an inability to write long chapters, but I hope you can see improvement in my writing and development in the characters. If you're a new reader, welcome, please follow, favourite and review, as it is great motivation. Until next time~ 3**


	2. The back-story

**Note: Imagine all the bold words (not including the AN and this section) are striked-through, FF has messed up the format...**

**Another note:**

**If you haven't read the rewritten version of Chapter One, I would strongly recommend doing so before reading this chapter, to avoid any confusion. Okay, thank you~**

**Warnings: Sinister themes that some may find disturbing - mentions of abuse and death.**

**Read AN at the end, please.**

Touya crosses his right leg neatly over his left, black, thin-wired glasses perched on the end of his slender nose. He nibbles on the tip of a pencil, swirling his pale pink tongue around the tip, apparently oblivious to the obvious innuendo. N notices it from the periphery of his vision, and can feel his cheeks burn and his heart begin to race. He dismisses it immediately and places his attention on the small group of misfits standing before them.

The tallest of which was a man named Grimsley, he was, perhaps, an inch or so taller than N, and had ghostly pale skin and hair of ebony. He was standing a little too close for comfort to a short, somewhat-plump woman named Shauntal, who was clutching onto her clipboard for dear life. She refused eye contact with anyone - or anything - other than the grey shag carpet. She wore an expression of uncertainty; maybe because of the aforementioned man that loomed over her. Stood - or, rather, slouched - beside them was a young-looking blonde woman, who couldn't help but suppress a yawn every few minutes; there was a look of hostility in her eyes, which was probably due to the fact that whilst they was having a meeting, she couldn't go to sleep. N could barely see her name tag, but believed she was called Caitlin. The final man was the most peculiar of all, an incredibly-burly looking man, with bright orange hair that contrasted against his dark skin. He was clad in some sort of Martial Arts uniform, and had a grimace plastered on his face. He had introduced himself when they entered the room, with his almost inaudibly deep voice, as Marshal. Collectively, they were called the '_Elite Four_'; the notorious editors of _'Elite'_ magazine.

It had been a month since N had proposed his idea to Touya: the brunette would be N's temporary _girl_friend, until the rumours of N and Elesa had subsided. N had told Touya that he needn't dress up for this meeting, and was to speak only when spoken to; to remain as N's personal assistant. N refused to tell Touya how they would actually pull this whole thing off, or how they would fool the entire region into thinking he was, well... a _she._ Touya hated to admit it, but N was incredibly intelligent, so he hoped that there was some actual thought process behind this whole stupid idea.

"And who, might I ask, is this?" Grimsley remarked snidely, gesturing towards Touya.

Touya released the pencil from the warm cavern that was his mouth, producing a trail of saliva that dribbled onto his chin. It was apparently an erotic sight, as Grimsley's translucent skin was marred with a pink glow. Touya blushed profusely, and ushered his apologies, then introduced himself quietly. N didn't really catch much of whatever else happened, all he could do was think incredibly _unsexy_ thoughts...

About an hour or so later, after all the details had been discussed and questions had been fired, Touya and N bade farewell to the bizarre group, both glad to be out of the humid meeting room. It was nearing February, the snow that had cast its spell over Castellia City in December had soon transformed into some sort of mush. Touya was dreading the next meeting. Cheren would be there, no doubt accompanied by Touko...

Cheren was the founder of _'Belle'_, a fashion design company, and Touko was his main model. Cheren and Touya had been best friends all throughout childhood, and whilst growing up, but they had had an explosive argument after Cheren had discovered Touya's portfolio of designs and sold them to another company. Touya had - before working for N - been in charge of another company, named '_Black'_; _'Black'_ was incredibly successful, and created thousands of colourful, innovative designs. However, Cheren, once again, had to stick his over-sized nose into Touya's business. '_Belle_' was the nick-name of another of their childhood friends, Bianca, who was as pretty as a rose. She had sparkling green eyes, glossy blonde hair and wore thick, fuschia glasses and a green hat with a single, yellow stripe. She had died at the age of twelve, due to her father's constant beatings and severe malnutrition. Her father had been found guilty of all charges against him and was convicted to a life sentence in prison. The last time Touya had seen Cheren was at the tenth anniversary of Bianca's death, as all of her closest friends and family had a small get-together in remembrance, the two barely said anything to one another, besides sharing memories of Bianca when she was alive. Bianca had been dear to both of them, and it was a shame that her remembrance couldn't bring the two of them close together again...

Touko hadn't spoken to Touya in two years, either, as Touya had refused to let her work with N, or even mention her name to him. Touya constantly reminded himself that he had done the right thing, he didn't want Touko near N **because he'd think she was attractive and Touya would get jealous **because he wouldn't want her hanging around with someone who would have a negative influence on her.

Oh, yes! Another reason he was dreading the up-coming meeting, was that he had to pretend to be a fucking _girl._

**AN: Sorry, I know not much happened in this chapter, but I really wanted to give you guys a double update, because I've been on such a long hiatus with this thing. This chapter is mainly just putting down a bit more plot and giving a bit more character development, hopefully. I'm sorry if the themes in this chapter offended or upset anyone, it genuinely wasn't my intention. By the way, there will be some slight Touya/Cheren before there's Touya/N, because Cheren and Touya have a lot of... unfinished business, haha, and because after Touya/N, they're my favourite ship. Ha, well, I'll try and write more as soon as possible, thanks once again for reading3**


End file.
